


Wildest Ride

by prplerubberduck



Series: Songs to fuck to [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Switching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prplerubberduck/pseuds/prplerubberduck
Summary: Chasing the dopamine.Erwin is an addict while Levi is simply the provider.Edit: tags updated
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Songs to fuck to [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716235
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Wildest Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Wildest Ride" by Blonde Diamond. I suggest you to listen to it prior/ during to get a sense of the mood, but it's definitely not required.
> 
> This is my first time publishing smut, so don't expect too much from me
> 
> Sorry, this ain't beta'd as I ain't a carrot!

  
Wildest ride

 _I wanna feel more._  
 _I wanna taste more._  
 _I want it all_.

  
It was a typical Friday night, VIP booth with his associates, having drinks with nameless faces, warm bodies pressed against him, moving in sync with white noise. Nothing but fake smiles and provocative gestures, begging for his response. It was a stagnant routine for him, every weekend on the prowl like this, but he wasn't finished with this hedonistic life.

He was bored, seeking for something new in this mundane ride.

He makes way to the bar with too many faces that look the same, appealing to him to buy them drinks with their high pitched giggles and swaying hips. He doesn't mind of course, what’re a few bills to a man with stocks and companies under his name? He's not a stingy stooge. However, something at the bar catches his focus. 

Predatory eyes never leave him. Eye contact is made. It sends chills of a challenge down his spine. The fire to hunt or be hunted has ignited. 

Those eyes narrow, a minute nod of recognition, and the man knocks back the rest of his drink. He begins to leave the bar but looks over his shoulder and nods to an exit. A gleam of a dare lingers for a moment and then the man is gone, lost in the crowd. It all happens in a micro-moment, a secret between the two.

He resumes back to the nobodies around him and waves the bartender down. An order was made and money exchanged. He doesn't give a damn. The strum of a chase still goes on wildly inside. He needs that extra burn of adrenaline, more to coax the flame to burn brighter and hotter.

He hastily shakes off the vultures and makes way out to the direction of the stout man.

Past the heavy doors he meets cherry smoke.

"Took you long enough. What'll it be today, some blow, molly, or crack?"

"None. Just you."

A scoff. "How are you even fucking sure that's on the menu?" He took a deep drag, eyes unwavering.

"I was feeling lucky; I thought there would be a secret special." He was a gambler all right.

"Fine. If you're ordering off the menu then I'm going to call the shots," and in a blur cherry red disappears, plunging the two in the moonlight. Calloused hands scratch at his fine neck hairs, which then act like an anchor, dragging him down to an impossibly low height; rough lips meet his. Nips and bites littered. Sweet tobacco and bits of iron. He grabs the shorter's collar to drag him closer for more. 

They stay like that for a few beats, tongues rolling and prodding, trying to win a submission from the other, but they're at a stalemate. Then a pause for breath.

"Name's Erwin," he pants, trying to throw the other off guard in this altercation, "what's yours?"

"Call me Levi." A clipped answer is provided and he pulls a feint lunge to his lips, proving to be successful in diverting the taller's attention. A quick tap behind a knee and the taller one is now at a height disadvantage; he ended up down on one knee, looking up to blown pupils, a hand pulling his head back to an impossible angle and his own hands on the other man for stability.

The next is all rough and visceral. Teeth clank and lips are bit, but it only does more to propel the two into a deeper frenzy. 

"Let's go back to mine; it's close." A statement made in between pants. 

The man kneeling looks up and gives a cocksure grin accompanied by a nod. They both part, and the shorter begins a brisk pace, leaving the dim alley. The taller prowls behind as if stalking prey, itching for another taste.

As if a blip in time, a door is quickly opened and shut. Two mouths meet again, ravenous. Hands grab what they could; hair, coats, wrists, anything to get impossibly closer. Shoes are toed off, followed by coats. 

Impatient, the stouter one grabs the shirt collar of the other, forcing him back to a wall, laying stinging bites and laving the indentations on the junction of his neck all the while his free hand creeps below the blond's shirt, raking his digits along the taut muscle and coarse hairs. The taller takes the pain in stride; a low groan is released and his hands slide along the shorter's backside only to press a firm grip and angle their hips to gyrate in tandem.

There is no obligation for tenderness.

Soon everything isn't enough. The blond sheds the remaining layers on the brunet, letting buckles clank to the floor, and immediately reaches for the proud standing, swollen cock. Rough, firm strokes and a guttural moan is released from the recipient who desperately tries to keep up stripping the blond. Once there is nothing left to hide his flesh, the shorter sinks his teeth into the soft tissue of his upper inner arm, leaving an impression and bruising. 

He relishes the sharp pain; his fingers weave through inky tresses and pulls to reciprocate the twinge and subsequent cocktail of endorphins and dopamine. It spurs the shorter just so, a bit more feral, drunk on lust. The shorter tangles his arms and legs around the taller, and beckons with a raspy siren song of moans and pants.

"Straight down and to the right."

No other words needed to be exchanged. Weight effortlessly carried down the hall, primal instincts driving the two. 

They meet the bed, and hastily wrestle around, trying to pin another down. It ends up with Levi belly down, left arm trapped under their combined body weight, and right arm in a triangle hold around his own neck, while Erwin between his legs and stomach pressed to his back.

More bites and moans tumble from the two, the feeling of desperation high between them.

The smaller begins to grind back, purposely aiming for the trapped cock between them, earning husky breaths and an opportunity to change their roles. A lapse in judgement on the blond's part. Bucking his hip up while simultaneously rolling onto his left and keeping grip on his right arm locked in the triangle, Levi manages to switch Erwin onto his back. Now in a reverse top mount position, he glances back onto bewildered blues with a smirk on his lips.

"I told you, I call the shots here."

"You didn't seem to object to the roughhousing."

"Touche."

In a snap, he changes his position to a proper top mount on the blond's chest and manages to pin a wrist above his head, while gripping the supine's neck, all to anchor him for the onslaught of love bites and nips. He chases for the taste of honey and smoke from the blond. 

While underneath and enduring the other's attention, Erwin blindly searches for the other's hip with his free hand, aching to press his fingers into the strong muscle and bone, eager to leave bruises. 

"Are you going to do something, or are you planning to sit up there and look pretty?"

"I was considering to either give you a titty fuck or make you choke on my dick, smart ass," he hisses as he leans closer into the blond, rolling his hips and rubbing his appendage in between the taut valley of muscle. "But then I need to consider that big and thick cock you got there; it would be a shame if I didn't try it on." 

"I'll admit, I'd like to taste more of you. Yours does seem appetizing as well." The blond states, punctuating his statement by his punishing grip on the cheek, spreading it away to tease.

"Good. Settle in and open wide," he growls, tone low and eyes feral as he angles himself to press against bruised lips, smearing precum around like lip gloss. 

They both stare at each other, tension high in the air. Both observant of any minute movement.

The blond bares his teeth in a cocksure smirk, menacing even in his current position. He then begins to tease the other, nibbling at the sensitive skin of the flushed and aroused cock while ghosting his fingers around the sensitive sphincter. Only to greedily engulf the flesh before him, in one fluid movement, as he regrips the supple cheek to help force the shorter further into his oral cavity. All without blinking. 

He couldn't brace himself for the intense pleasure that he was to face, breaking eye contact with the blond as he screws his eyes shut, filthy moan ripping from him. He had to reorient himself, giving up his grip on the other's arm to hold onto the headboard. He dares to crack his eyes open to the sight in front of him, bruised precum glossed lips stretched around him, cheeks hallowed and saliva dribbling from the corners of lips. And infinite blues attuned to his every movement.

"Fuck, anyone told you how perfect your lips look wrapped around a cock?" He begins as he slowly rocks his hips. Earning a blond brow to quirk up. "Maybe I should take a picture of this-"  
  
He gets cut off as the two hands are now gripping his cheeks, pulling him impossibly further into the hot wet mouth, blond head bobbing back and forth. Pleasure too great, he begins to arch back, hands losing grip and finding their way to blond tresses. Strong aquiline nose pressed to his pubic bone, lecherous noises erupting, mingling with his own desperate moans and whines.

He's embarrassingly close, but he doesn't care.   
As he almost crests, he begins to curl forward, around the blond. 

That was the moment that Erwin was waiting for, arms now wrapped around the other, lips pressed to the base of his cock, and he began to shift their combined body weight. In a mere moment Levi is now on his back with his legs pinned beneath Erwin's heft. 

Confusion at the turn of events he begins to voice himself. "What the fuc-." And he gets cut off with his own moans and the sound of wet quelches; that vile mouth slurping and moaning and a hand pumping his spit slicked cock, while the other hand grips and fondles his sack.

Erwin doubles down on his efforts, aiming to make the other an incoherent mess. Brows furrowed, his grip tightens and speeds up the action, his mouth focused on the apex of the man writhing beneath. That's when the other's voice cracks, indicating the cascade of pleasure. He follows suit, swooping down to the base of the cock, nose brushing against trimmed hairs. Applying more suction and massaging Levi's testes, all to milk him dry, he tastes essence; creamy with a bit of salt. He continues his ministrations until he feels a slight pressure on his crown and rapid patting to his shoulder, the shorter trying to push him off. That is when he unceremoniously slides off with a pop, leaving the cock spent yet still connected by a line of saliva. Pupils blown wide, he watches the flushed panting man.

"Please, there is more than simply looking nice; performance should be the main factor." The blond teases as he kitten licks the limp cock, seeking out any last traces of cum playfully.

Levi winces, his nether regions becoming over-stimulated, and pushes the offending face away. "Fuck man, give me a moment to breathe, you just literally sucked the life out of me," he states as he tenderly plays with the blond hair, his actions hypocritical to his tone. "You definitely know your angles and how to suck cock," the shorter muses.

"Would you rather that I didn't?" The blond laughs back.

"Well that would mean that you would literally be choking on my dick like I first intended, unlike how you turned your mouth into a greedy black hole," he says as he roughly pulls the blond from his hair into the rough kiss. "Though it's hot thinking how good you are at guzzling cum. I wonder how long it took to train you, how many cocks you had to practice on. Tell me, did you set yourself up a glory hole just to perfect your cock sucking skills?" Levi taunts, even though he is the one on his back, legs spread with a wilted cock. 

"Sorry, I can't divulge into the trade secrets," the blond jokes as he nips the other's lips.

"Ah, a shame. Now, riddle me this, is your asshole as much as a slutty cockwarmer as your mouth?" He mouths off as he begins to pinch and twist the other's nipples, earning him a hearty moan. 

"You could've found out if you lasted a bit longer," Erwin bites back, though with no malice.

"Don't worry, we have all night. I intend to find out by daybreak." He replies, cocky as ever. "But first, I want to try you on for size," he announces as he begins to languidly pump the blond's cock, trying to coax it out of its semi aroused state.

“You better not have a lacklustre performance,” the blond pokes fun at his bed partner.

“Don’t worry, I got a ticket for you to the wildest ride.” He remarks as he reaches into the bedside drawer, rummaging for the tools of pleasure addicts. Condoms, a vibrator, a tube of lube, and a cock ring, were pulled out, earning interest from the blond. Placing a bit of lube between his hands to warm up, he instructs the blond onto his back, spreading his legs. He spreads a bit of the warmed-up lube onto both their awakening cocks and sliding the cock ring onto his own, net yet a snug fit. The blond is very curious as to what the other is planning, face flushed and giddy at to the debauchery that he will part take in. 

“Will you grab and spread your cheeks? I want to see how eager your little pink hole is.” Levi gruffly requests, his own face and chest flushing again, eyes blown wide.

Erwin watches the other intensely as he spreads his thighs impossibly wider, his own cock dribbling with precum, bouncing, hands gripping his glutes and sliding them apart to display the tight, pink, ring of muscle. He wills himself to relax, trying to ease any tension in his lower muscles, causing his sphincter to dilate slightly.

A feral groan was released by the observer. “Fuck, and I thought your lips around cock looked pretty,” he begins as teases the ring with his slicked index, drawing circles along it. He leans in close and takes aim, hitting the center of the ring with a glob of spit, earning a moan from the blond. And with that, his mental fortitude breaks. He lunges in with two slick digits as he knows that the other wants to feel something, and takes the tip of the precum dribbling cock into his mouth. His fingers palpate the interior of the supine man, mapping out areas of pleasure by following moans and twitches. With his other hand, he pumps the cock into its full stature, his lips still encircling the tip, lapping up any precum that comes out. He comes off the flesh with an audible pop, watching the blond writhing, his fingers gripping white into his cheeks, as he gets finger fucked by four digits now. Levi suddenly feels the ring of muscle clench as he presses into a certain area, indicating that he hit gold. He immediately stops his ministrations, earning frustrated expletives. 

He gives a low chuckle. “Don’t worry, your pretty little hole isn’t going to be empty for long,” he says as he slowly dribbles lube onto the pinky flesh. He begins to use the wireless vibrator to toy with the muscle, mockingly pushing it slightly past the sphincter to only pull it out, earning loud, wet quelches to resound in the room.

The blond is clearly frustrated, biting his lips to hold back any unbecoming responses, heaving huskily. “Did you run out of witty responses or are you just that desperate to have something shoved up there,” Levi mocks, increasing the motions, pressing the vibrator deeper in.

“Please, I am trying to pace myself unlike someone,” Erwin retorts, frustration evident. 

“Well, sorry, you just looked thirsty for my cum.” He takes a slight offence, pushing the vibrator fully in, finally breaching the ring, earning him a deep, low moan, as he presses it up against the blond’s prostate. “Here you go, you little slut, stuffed with a toy. Later, if I feel like it, you can have my cock.” Levi announces as he begins to back up from the blond, admiring the view.

“You possibly can’t be done yet,” the blond seethes in frustration. He feels cheated of pleasure.

“Quit your bitching, and open me up, slut,” Levi mocks, throwing the tube of lube for the blond to catch. He’s now propped up on pillows, legs spread with his cock almost fully aroused with the cock ring still on. “Unless you want to fuck a cold plastic pocket pussy as I fuck your ass good.”

The blond is more than annoyed and horny and pounces on the brunet, gripping his thigh in a vice-like grip, spreading him wider, pink anus on display. He crudely pours lube on the hole and begins to stretch it, forgoing being gentle, earning wanton moans. That is until he feels an electric shock travelling down his spine. He looks down, and sees a mischievous grin on the flushed face.

“Something wrong,” honey-sweet as he inquires, raising the intensity of the vibrations.

Erwin just groans in response, forgoing any other preparation as he managed to get three of his fingers into the hole. In a frenzy, he slides the condom on his eager member and plunges into the warmth. With that, he feels the vibrator on its highest setting, pressing so well against his prostate, feeling it every time he thrusts into Levi. But Levi, the minx, has more tricks planned. He still has enough coordination to clench is muscles, sucking Erwin’s aching cock deeper into the abyss, causing a never-ending cycle of pleasure. 

Every thrust into the warmth, the electric shock of the vibrator makes itself known, a massage for his cock. He begins to lose his bearings, letting go of his grip on meaty thighs. That’s when Levi rolls them, now Erwin on his back and Levi riding his dick hard. All he can do is hold on to the brunet’s waist and moan like a needy whore, chasing the euphoria, their moans synchronous. 

That is when he could no longer contain himself, fingers white as he bucks one last time into the warm cavern, spunk filling latex. However, Levi is not done yet; he rides the blond, grinding down deep, receiving mewls from the other as the vibrator is also functioning. 

A few more moments he dismounts from the blond, who is now a drooling mess as the vibrator still makes its presence known. Swiftly he slides off his cock ring and begins to furiously pump himself, aiming for the slack mouthed blond. He comes with a deep grunt, white shooting out and landing on the adored lips and aquiline nose. Satisfied with himself, he turns to turn off the little machine.  
  
The tug of war for power and control was never more arousing, burning so hot in his veins; as if he took a hit of cocaine and amphetamines at once. The dopamine wave crashing into him so; feeding his sins of greed, lust, and gluttony. He was stated for now, face warm with cum on it, body wracked with tremors of pleasure. He begins to gather his bearings, starting with the mess on his face, which he greedily laps up, fingers wiping up the still warm cum and sucking them clean, feeling the burning gaze of his bedmate upon him.   
“Fuck, if I hadn’t just jizzed on your face just now, I would definitely be face fucking you; making you choke on my cock properly this time,” Levi notes.

“You said we had all night, correct?” The blond slyly points out, cheshire grin donned on his face.

“Yes. We do.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read all this, then welcome to the depraved club!


End file.
